1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a controller for a video game console, more particularly to a controller which has separable handheld control units.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional video game console which utilizes two conventional controllers. The conventional video game console includes a casing 10 formed with a receiving slot 11 for receiving a game cartridge (not shown), and a processing unit (not shown) which is disposed in the casing 10 and which is adapted to process data in the game cartridge when the latter is received in the slot 11. Each of the conventional controllers has a handheld control unit 1 which comprises a housing 14 with a finger operating surface provided with a plurality of control buttons 15, and cable means 12, connected electrically to the processing unit, for transmitting signals to the processing unit when the control buttons 15 are operated.
Use of the aforementioned conventional controller with a video game console results in the following drawbacks:
1. Since all of the control buttons 15 are provided on the finger operating surface of the housing 14, and since the size of the housing 14 is relatively small, it is inconvenient for the user to operate the control buttons 15 simultaneously with his two hands. This situation is aggravated when the user has relatively big hands.
2. Since all of the control buttons 15 are provided on the finger operating surface of the housing 14, the entire conventional controller has to be replaced even though only one of the control buttons 15 is damaged after a period of use.
3. Since all of the control buttons 15 are provided on the finger operating surface of the housing 14, it is inconvenient for a more experienced user to assist a less experienced user in operating some of the control buttons 15 on the housing 14.